Transformations
by Charmed Ravenclaw
Summary: It was the night we were changing into animals for the first time. We were nervous, frightened and scared not only for what could go wrong with our animagus form but what could go wrong with Moony... we didn't even know what we were turning into.
1. Prongs

The time had come. We had been working hard for this, waiting impatiently for it, and finally the time had come.

Now that the time had come I didn't know whether I wanted to do it or not. I didn't know exactly what was coming, but waiting for so long for it to happen was making me tense and anxious. It gives you time to think of the 'What Ifs'. What if it all went wrong? We had seen graphic pictures of what could happen. There were several old articles in the library that said how painful it was and how hard the damage was to undo. In some cases, the damage couldn't be reversed. I shuddered. I hope none of us ended up looking like that.

I looked at my friends. Remus has haggard eyes and he is running his hands through his thin hair in a worried manner. I know that he is sick with worry about what we are about to do for him. He keeps insisting us not to do this, and that he would be fine without us. He keeps reminding off the consequences, which just makes things worse for us, because we vowed to do this for him anyway. Not just any vow – an Unbreakable Vow to help Remus with this problem.

Peter is sitting to my right, shrewd and unknowing what to do. He is waiting apprehensively for us to tell him, because he can't transform by himself – it's an extremely difficult process. Secretly, I hope we don't fail him – we pretend to know what we're doing, but we don't really. But Peter needs all the confidence he can get, and that's from me and Sirius.

Sirius is standing opposite me; his face composed, and his body slumping lazily against the wall. He looks calm about this. I do my best to hold him to it.

"So James, ready?" he asked.

"You betcha!" I said as enthusiastically as I could. In reality my stomach was near upheaval. But I wasn't going to let Sirius see that. Nope, never in a million years.

I took a deep breath and stood back. I had not a clue to what was about to happen, to what I was about to come. My animagus form might be an elephant for all I knew. In that case, I hope I didn't crush them. If I were a bug, then that would just be so demeaning. It was said that your animagus form was supposed to reflect your soul. But I don't know what I am in heart.

I stepped back from them and closed my eyes. I let myself go and let the raw emotions of the animal inside of me take over. I felt squirming inside my stomach – and it wasn't just nerves. It felt as though my stomach, liver and everything else down there was moving about, like they were rearranging or something. I opened my eyes and looked down. I could actually _see_ the movement over my stomach.

"Don't worry, it's all normal," Sirius reassured quickly. But after looking at Remus's alarmed face I didn't feel calm at all.

It quickly stopped. My stomach went back to normal. I sighed in relief. I touched and prodded myself. All normal.

"Come on James," Sirius said. "Stay calm. You've stopped changing. If we gonna do this at all, we better do it soon – the full moon is getting nearer."

"Did it hurt?" Peter asked.

"No," I said, a little surprised myself. "It didn't. I could, like, sense it all moving but it didn't hurt."

"Well that's good," Remus said.

"Come on Prongs, keep going," Sirius urged.

I closed my eyes and let myself go again. This time, I refused to let myself stop. I could feel myself, disappearing, ebbing away as the animal grew larger and more dominant in my mind.

Instead of odd sensations occurring in my insides, I felt them coming in my head. My skull, to be more precise. It was a faint sort of panging in the sides of my head. It didn't exactly hurt but it definitely was uncomfortable. I don't know how to describe it. It was like the bone was _growing_, or something. I could feel it growing and twisting around.

What the heck was I turning into? I couldn't think of any creature on earth right now that had these bony things coming out of my head.

I heard gasps coming out faintly from everyone else's lips, but it was too faint for me to take notice. The things coming out of my head were flattening my ears down. They stretched, and became pointy like an elf's ears. They felt itchy, as hair grew out of my skin. I touched them. Soft plush velvety fur covered them.

I sensed them move up higher on my head as my nose, mouth and eyes moved about. My eyes swung outwards, like a chameleon. Was that what I was becoming? I opened them. Whoa! I was seeing more out of the sides of my head than in front. It was like, there was this area right in front of me that I couldn't see, but what ever was to my right or left I could.

My nose stretched right out in front of me, getting in the way as it grew course shaggy brown hair along it. I sniffed. My sense of smell had definitely heightened. I could smell all the different types of grasses and plants here, all unique and different. Believe it or not, I actually wanted to eat some. My jaw stretched forward, my lips taking a new shape over my re-aligned teeth.

I felt like I was about to collapse under the weight of my head. But then my whole spine changed. It grew stronger and twisted shape. My arms flew out in front of me before so I landed on all fours. The pinkie and ring fingers on each hand melded together. At the same time as my thumb, middle finger and pointer fused together, becoming hard like my finger nails. They were also turning black, like hooves. In fact, that was what they were. My legs bent forward and I could feel thick muscles layering themselves over each other. Eventually, they grew so big they ripped right threw my pants. Fortunately my whole body was covered by fur at the time so no one could see my butt, which now had a little tail sticking out of it that I could wave about. The same thing that happened to my hands was happening to my feet and I could feel two sets of toes on each foot join.

_Riiip!_ My chest exploded through my shirt, tearing it to shreds. I looked at the scattered bits of cloth on the ground and looked up at my friends. My eyesight wasn't that great but I could definitely see they were shocked. I could literally smell their fear, as they sweated profusely; I could hear them taking quick breaths, trying to slow down their hearts, which were beating a mile a minute.

Sirius is the first one to calm down. He stepped up to me cautiously and petted my face. I sniffed and shook him off. He laughed.

"Are you ok James? Is that still you in there?"

I shook my head up and down in reply. I was still in control. But there was still this other presence inside my head. It was one that felt dominance, yet it was peaceful. All it wanted to do was eat grass.

"Take a look at yourself in the lake," Remus said, gesturing towards it.

I trotted up to it. I knew I was a four-legged creature with horns sticking out of my head. But which one?

I glanced in the water. A stag glanced back up at me.

A/N: I was surprised I haven't found any fics on this site about the transformations of the Marauders, so I decided to be the first. If you like this fic, perhaps, I'll send up more chapters about the other guys' transformations.

**I wrote this because I am a huge Animorphs fan – Even though the books have ended and the shows have been cancelled I still love them. I loved the special effects on the show – they looked so cool! I was kind of disappointed with Remus Lupin's transformation on the PoA movie – I liked the Animorph's morphing special effects better.**

**One of the best things I like about the book series was how the author described the morphing process. It was so detailed and cool so I decided to write this stuff, I hope you enjoy! Send a review!**


	2. Wormtail

I think we're all in a bit of shock. Or a lot of shock. Even the usually smug look on Sirius's face slipped off once James was no longer James.

It's the first time any of us had managed it so we didn't know what to expect. Books can't prepare you for that sort of thing. I can't begin to describe the cracking bones we heard, or the grotesque sounds of his organs shifting about.

I'm scared. There's no point in denying it, especially when it's plainly obvious. Fear fixed itself tightly around my body, controlling me completely.

"Whoo! James you did it! You're the man! Well, deer, but you get what I mean!" Sirius yelled and jumped onto James's back. He snorted. I swear, if he could, he'd roll his eyes and say, "Oh course I did it you moron."

"Nice form, _Prongs_," Remus said, grasping onto James's antlers. "I think it suits you."

"Hell yeah!" Sirius laughed as he got off and slapped James. "I wonder what I'd be."

"An ape, or something as equally as dumb as you are," Remus chuckled. He glanced up at the sky. A few stars and several clouds blotted out the midnight blue. Behind one of them is the threat of the full moon. "We'd better hurry. We've only got minutes left."

"Ok Peter. Your turn." Sirius grinned at me. I hate it when he does that; it's his way of forcing me into a dare and I can't back down because he knows I'm scared.

"Why me?" I hated the way my voice sounded so whiny just then. It made me feel smaller than I already am. "Why not you?"

"I need to stay in human form so I can cast a reverse spell in case you screw up," he replied nonchalantly. I would like to think he's making me do it because he himself is actually scared but that seemed highly unlikely.

Remus could see how nervous I was. "Don't worry Peter, you'll do fine."

Yeah. Those clichéd words of comfort really do help.

"Ok, just let the animal inside you take over," Remus coaxed.

I don't think I could have if I wanted to. My thoughts are too much of a mess to tell whether they're human or something else. I tried not to think. Except, when you try not to think, more thoughts pop up in your head. Ever notice how that happens? And when you're sitting at a test, you can't think. That's annoying.

I tried to recall the recipe of Veritaserum. That worked. The synapses in my brain stopped snapping. I am calm.

The first thing I noticed was the tingly jittering feeling that started in my gut and spread throughout my body, all the way to the skin on the very tips of my fingers. I was visibly shaking, like I was shivering except I wasn't cold. Was I doing this right? Remus and Sirius both stared at me, like they were unsure on what was going on or what to do. This didn't happen to James. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…

Suddenly my abdomen contracted, followed by my head, chest and limbs. It didn't exactly hurt but I was so frightened I was confused between real pain and imaginary pain.

Sirius, Remus and James the Moose all loomed higher above me than they usually did. I had always been the shortest one in the group but now this was just demeaning. I thought I was going to end up looking like one of 'The Borrowers' until my bones shifted. I tried to ignore it but it's hard when the sounds are coming from you.

I glanced at my hands. They were no longer chubby and my fingers were no longer stubs. They were gnarled and sharp like claws. In fact, that's what they were. Claws.

My robes billowed about me like a collapsing marquee as I shrank further still. Soft sleek fur sprouted all over my body as a long whip shot out behind me. I whirled around in the mess to find a giant worm sticking out of my bum. The thing actually twisted about when I wanted it to. Fascinating.

What used to be feet exploded into scrabbly claws. My shoulders hunched over, making me look more scared and vulnerable. I stopped shrinking now. I'm now the size of a clenched fist. My ears ballooned into great dishes on my head. I can hear everything at ground level. Whenever Sirius or Remus or James moves their feet (or in James's case, hooves) the impact hit me like an earthquake. A ladybug could fit nicely into my palm right now.

My nose stretched out in front of me, distorting my face as it went. It sprouted whiskers. My watery eyes remained the same but my eyesight is different. Mainly because I'm seeing things from a new perspective. Each blade of grass looks like a sword that could stab me whenever I approached it. The change is complete.

Remus or Sirius picked the clothes up off me. Their faces are so huge. I turned around. Aaargh! James's foul breath nearly blew me away. He could swallow me up in a gulp. Normally, his teeth would be ok but through these lips I could see they were big, clunky and yellow.

"Hah! A rat!" Before I could run away Sirius scooped me up and put me level to his face. His black eyes shone like moon dishes that were wide and filled with glee. He grinned, showing his perfect teeth that I would never have. "Who'd have thought, Peter? Who'd have thought?"

Before Sirius could torment me furthermore, Remus screamed and pointed at the moon. Sirius swivelled around and I could see the light of the moon was starting to show through the wispy edges of the clouds. And Sirius still hadn't changed yet.

**A/N: Because one kind reviewer decided they wanted more, I decided to write more. Well, that, and I probably would have written more anyway because I really liked the idea. But that doesn't mean I would have posted it. So reviews really do help.**

**You're probably wondering why I chose to write through Peter's perspective like this. Well, I wanted to be unique. When I read the scene in Order of the Phoenix it seemed as though Peter was quite bullied to me. So I wrote this to defend him, even though a bunch of you probably hate me now.**

**Since I've already written a second chapter, be sure to stick around for chapters 3 and 4. I don't know whether I'll continue from there but we'll see. Cya!**


	3. Padfoot

Oh dear. Oh deary, deary me. I would be swearing right now except I've made it my New Year's resolution not to swear for at least two months. Remus was right: We really should have practiced this before the full moon. But hey, what can I say? It ought to be a special occasion shared by everyone.

The moon was slowly emerging; little bit by little bit, but still fast enough for me to worry. It was already affecting Remus, who looked sick with fear, sweating like crazy and doubled over in pain. He managed to spare me a desperate look and yell, "Sirius, either change or get out of here!"

I ran. I ran as quickly as I could to the closest pillar of the castle. Ok, a pillar wasn't going to protect me from a werewolf but that wasn't the point – I just needed to hide to buy some time. Remus didn't know where I went – the moon was literally driving him to insanity. James chased after me, with Peter atop one of his antlers, I suppose he waned to help me somehow, but didn't know what to do. He beat me to the pillar and cocked his head in a quizzical way, nearly sending Peter flying off. It would have been a hilarious sight had the conditions not been so dire.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll be fine," I said, quickly petting his nose and dived behind the pillar. James followed me and nudged me; I think he was pressuring me to do something to save myself.

"Ok, here goes nothing," I closed my eyes. Attempted to concentrate.

"Aaaaaarrgghh!" Remus shrieked. Oh god. Was it always _this_ painful? Jeez Louis…

Ok, concentrate. Focus. Don't let your friend's screams scare you. Don't let your own fear kill you. Focus.

Course black fur sprouted all over my body immediately. I looked like a black abominable snowman. Well, sorta. Then I felt my spine growing. It felt weird but when I turned around I found I had a tail. I could even wag it.

My palms became padded and thick as my fingers shrank into stubs. They were paws. My knees did this weird reverse thing so they would be on the other side.

"AAAAARRRGHHHH!"

Oh Jesus. I tried to look around the pillar to see what was happening but I could no longer walk on two legs and fell onto the floor. I tried to ask James what was going on but all that came out of my throat was, "Arrrrroooouuuuggghhhh?" The vocal chords in my throat were changing.

Layers of muscle grew on my thighs, wrecking my trousers in the process, as my calves thinned and my feet shrank. I couldn't see what was happening to my feet because they were still encased in socks and shoes but I think the same thing that happened to my hands was happening down there. I could feel all the muscles, skin, tendons and bones stretching and adjusting to whatever they were supposed to be. I tried moving on all fours around the corner to see what was happening but James stepped in front of me, shaking his big head, as if saying, "No, you don't want to see this."

I could feel everything inside me move into a new position. I felt like throwing up but when I tried my tongue just rolled out. It had become bigger and flatter. Then my jaw expanded so my tongue could fit in it. It itched as my teeth changed shape and became more like cones. New teeth grew in place.

_Riiiip! Ripp! _ I froze. That didn't sound good. I felt sick with fear. What was going on with Remus? Was that his clothing being torn or something else? James gave me a nudge, telling me to hurry up. I had stopped the change. I tried putting my hands over my ears but my arms weren't long enough any more. So I just had to squeeze my eyes shut and concentrate again.

My nose was now black. I could see that because it was now sticking right in front of me. Though, when it came to colour, I couldn't see much else. I was colour blind.

I felt my ears droop and creep downwards as my hair shrank back. All of a sudden, I could hear everything – it was amazing. The sound of little Peter scrabbling on top of one of James' antlers became magnified, as though it was a giant's hand scratching the Earth. But that also meant that I could hear one truly horrible sound so clearly it was ear-splitting – the werewolf's cry.

"OOOOOWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I looked around the corner. There was Remus, up on the hill howling with the moon. Kind of mesmerising really. I ran like the crazy dog I was to join him.

**A/N: Ok, I know it's about time I updated and I'm sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of much to write. Thanks to all those that did review. I don't know whether to continue this or not but we'll see.**


	4. Moony

I screamed. Oh God, not now, I wasn't ready yet, oh god. And Sirius! He hadn't transformed yet! Not that we knew being transformed could help… I just hope their theories were right… dear god what have we gotten ourselves into? I knew this was a bad idea…

Throb, throb, throb. There was the familiar pounding in my head as my mind was becoming more savage and animal like. The hunger to grab and kill was taking over… I clutched it and resisted as much as I could against it but in the end I always lose.

My eyes felt like they were bulging out of my skull, screaming to come out. I could still see through them, but the pain to my focus away from that. I could still see Sirius who was frozen with his mouth agape. I broke out in sweat; God I hope I didn't bite him.

I knew this was a bad idea. Anger swelled up within me; I knew I shouldn't have let them do this; it was too dangerous. Why didn't I just say no? Because I was pathetically weak with the desire to have someone with me, that's why…

"Sirius, either change or get out of here!" I screamed.

The spell finally broke on him and he ran behind a pillar. What? A pillar! What the hell was he thinking? But before I could scream at him to get into the castle I felt my spine change, cracking as it twisted shape and grew to extend into a tail, ripping through my skin and pants. Unless you're a werewolf yourself, you can't really describe the pain of having your bones grow and shift like that.

Aaaarghhhhh. I couldn't control it as my eyes began to water – it was just too much. My friends would tell me after these transformations that I screamed all the way, but I was deaf to them – I was more focussed on the pain.

"AAAAARRRGHHHH!"

I think I saw James look at me one last time before I gave up worrying about them. For a remarkable moment I could see the resemblance between James the person and James the deer – the same hazel eyes. But then I forgot about it as the next wave of changes came on.

My heart pounded faster and faster and I could feel my veins popping out of my skin, which felt tight around my body. It was as though my body was getting too big for it and I was about to explode out of it. The old searing pain was coming back as scars that just healed burst open again. I didn't look at me hands; it was just too bloody and horrific.

I was shaking badly as I lost control of my body. I suppose to anyone watching it would have looked as though I was suffering a seizure or something. But the reality was that the wolf was taking over. It was using my teeth to gnash about in pain, flailing about with my arms and legs instead of the paws it knew so well. But they were changing into them. I opened my eyes my nails grew into claws. The bones in my fingers cracked and disconnected and reconnected painfully as they shifted, shrinking into paws.

You know how it feels in your legs when you attempt to do the splits? Like you're stretching to the muscles in a way that's impossible? That's how it felt in all of my muscles right now, as they stretched larger to suit those of a wolf. This felt particularly strong in my legs and the seams in my trousers ripped apart. My feet came out of its shoes and the claws pierced through my socks. My shirt also started to rip at my arms and burst open, as my chest and arms grew larger.

I coughed. Some blood came out. That was probably due to all of my organs inside, shifting about, some squishing others as they moved positions, some stretching and growing larger. It was nauseating; I was surprised I wasn't actually throwing some of them out.

The fur wasn't really that noticeable to me – it was the least painful. I was more focussed on my jaw that was painfully stretching forward, drawing out the rest of my skin on my face and muscles. I could taste blood, as my teeth grew bigger and sharper, piercing into the gums. I licked them. My mouth was no dripping with saliva, longing for the taste of human flesh.

My ears extended and now I could hear all the sounds no human would notice. I was deaf, clumsy and blind in that form. In this form I was so much more… I was the sheer power of the beast. I looked down at the tattered leftovers of my clothes and tore them off me. I didn't need them anymore. They were just stupid belongings of a human. I could never understand why I was always so… stupidly soft and sentimental in that form. I had humans all around me and I never bit any of them! Well, I suppose now is the time to look for food…

I sniffed. There was a faint trace of human somewhere… mingled with something else. Smelt like it was mixed with dog or something. But it was still there. It was coming over from the castle. I bounded over onto the hill and looked down at it. Stupid thing. Did they think they could protect themselves from me with that big building?

"OOOOOWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!" That ought to show them. I could hear birds flapping away and the scuttling of creatures in the forest. Good. They were scared of me.

My eyes were now so sharp in the dark than they were when I was human. From far away I could see a mouse sitting on top of that stag's antler. Hmm, no humans. I sniffed; the smell was gone. What a disappointment.

But even through the disappointment I could feel a little bit of something else. Was it… relief? I didn't know. A dog bounded out from behind the castle. _Sirius…_

There was a familiarity with these animals I had. Warmth from the back of my mind resurfaced a little. _Friends._ Yes. I knew who I was. Remus Lupin. A human.

Sirius bounded up and circled around me. Even with the certainties of the plan I suppose he still wasn't sure whether my bites could infect him. But I wasn't going to bite him.

We bounded around onto the grounds and into the night. The night was for hunting.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews received! I didn't think I would actually get around to finishing this story because of my laziness. Well, that concludes this short story – can't think of anything more worth of writing. I'd like to thank Serpent91 and StarGirl5000 for their fantastic reviews and to all those who actually read and enjoyed the piece. Bye!**


End file.
